tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Hope
Valentine Hope is an American teen drama television series created by Nancylee Myatt that first premiered on September 24, 2002 on The WB. After the series' fourth season, The WB merged with UPN to form The CW, and from September 27, 2006, the series was broadcast by The CW in the United States until the end of its run in 2009. The series focuses on the life of three teenager half-siblings Isaac (Stephen Amell), Eric (Lucas Black) and Chad Dennison (Edmund Entin) of Abraham Lincoln High School in New York City as they face drama with their friends and loved ones. The first five seasons of the show focus on the main characters' lives through their high school years. With the beginning of the sixth season, Myatt advanced the timeline by four years to show their lives after college. The series concluded on May 18, 2009. On May 12, 2009, The CW announced the cancellation of the show after airing for a total of seven seasons and 151 episodes. Valentine Hope premiered with high ratings and was one of the most popular new dramas of the 2002–2003 television season. It was widely referred to as a pop cultural phenomenon, received critical acclaim from television critics and received numerous award nominations, winning three Teen Choice Awards. The show is the fourth longest running series on The CW network, or the networks that came together to make it up (The WB and UPN), only behind Smallville, 7th Heaven, Supernatural, One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. Storyline The main storyline in the early seasons is the relationship between three half-brothers, Isaac, Eric and Chad Dennison, who start out as enemies but bond as the show progresses. The first season deals with the first half of the main teenage characters' first half of their junior year. The focus is on the rivalry between Isaac and Eric during the state football championship. Chad doesn't have a part in their rivalry as he focuses on his scholarship. Other major storylines are the Isaac love triangle, and the love quadrangle involving Isaac, Eric and Chad's parents. The second season focuses on the first half of the characters' second half of junior year. A subplot involves Isaac's teacher Cooper McBuford and his jealously towards the Dennison family. The third season focuses on the characters third half of their junior year. A major subplot consists of Max's efforts to solve the murder attempt that was made against him during the previous season's cliffhanger. A major episode ("Elementary Shooting") involves Johnny committing suicide and Cooper murdering Derek and framing Max. The fourth season features the first half of the characters' first half of senior year. The season ends with Isaac finding out that McBuford killed Derek and framed Max. The fifth season follows the characters' second half of senior year. The season features the tragic death of Amanda "Star" Lynch in the first episode as she and Chad are struck by a semi truck. Max becomes a better man and more of a father to Isaac, Eric and Chad. The season concludes with the group s graduation. The sixth season jumps four years into the future. Isaac is an author of a book called "New Dreams" and he plans to marry his editor Jessie. Eric struggles to make a comeback and Chad faces off against Lucas Scott from One Tree Hill. The seventh and final season. Cast and characters *Stephen Amell as Isaac Dennison *Lucas Black as Eric Dennison, Isaac's half brother. *Edmund Entin as Chad Dennison, Isaac and Eric's younger half brother *Bridget Regan as Donna Lockwood *Danny Tamberelli as Marcus McGuire *Martha Madison as Amanda "Star" Lynch, Chad's best friend and mentor figure. (seasons 1-4) *Jay Harrington as Max Dennison, Michael, Chad and Eric's' biologcal father. (seasons 1-7) *Mercedes Carrera as Bridget Renee. (seasons 4-7) *David Boreanaz as Derek Dennison, Isaac, Chad and Eric's uncle. (seasons 1-3) *as Kevin Dennison, Isaac, Eric and Chad's second uncle and Derek and Kevin's older brother. (season 1-5, guest; season 7) *Tiffani Thiessen as Scarlett Rainman (nee' Dennison), and Isaac's mother. *Elizabeth Banks as Mila Johanna (nee' Dennison), Eric's mother. *as Veronica Leona, Chad's mother. (seasons 1-5, guest; season 7) *Kathy DiStefano as (seasons 5-7) *Lauren Elise as (seasons 5-7) Production history One Tree Hill crossover The series crossed over with One Tree Hill in the Season 6 episode "One OTH". Episodes Reception Critical reception Valentine Hope received unexpected acclaim from both television critics and viewers alike. On Metacritic, the first season has an average rating of 89 out of 100 from 39 reviews, indicating "universal praise". Ratings The series premiere was watched by 2.5 million viewers and achieved a 1.9 Adults 18–49 rating on September 24, 2002. The following week, it rose to 3.3 million and a 2.4 demographic, becoming one of the three shows to rise in its second episode in the 2002–2003 TV season. The series finale was the highest rated among women 18-34 (1.4/4) for The CW in more than a year. Awards and nominations During it s seven year run, Valentine Hope received over several awards. Home media References Category:The CW shows Category:The WB shows Category:Valentine Hope Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2009 American television series endings Category:2000s American crime television series Category:Teen dramas Category:TV Shows Category:Fake TV Shows Category:Warner Bros.